1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a tool storage and bolt organizer device used for storing tools, bolts, screws or any other similar type fasteners specifically, to store and organize bolts, screws or similar fasteners during the process of disassembly of machinery or anything that would incorporate similar fasteners in an orderly manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mechanics and the like working on machinery, automobiles or other equipment have a need for the ready accessibility of a lightweight and portable storage device. During the disassembly process of machinery or other equipment, bolts, screws or other similar fasteners are removed from the machinery. As each bolt, screw and fastener is removed, they must be stored by some method easily accessible to the mechanic. Tools used during the disassembly and assembly process must also be stored.
Some mechanics will temporarily place their tools, bolts and screws on top of the frame of the machinery or any other place within easy reach. If the mechanic is repairing a vehicle he might temporarily store his tools and bolts on the top of the engine, on top of the radiator, fender well, or the top of the air cleaner.
The problem with this type of storage is that invariably the tools and bolts have a tendency to become jostled and fall through the engine compartment onto the ground beneath the vehicle, or the mechanic will forget where he placed the tools and bolts.
Another method would be to store the bolts, screws, and other similar fasteners in cans or other similar containers. This random method of storing bolts, screws and fasteners can lead to confusion during the reassembly of the machine due to the uncertainty of the replacement of the original fastener in the original position. As each bolt or screw is removed, it is advantageous to store them in sequential order. This aids in the assembly of the machinery by simply reversing the order the bolts and screws were originally stored. It may also be necessary for the mechanic to work underneath the vehicle and would need a way of storing the tools and bolts.
It may also be necessary for the mechanic during the course of making repairs to identify different hex sizes of the heads of the bolts and nuts.
Various tool holders, caddies, and tables have been proposed which address these problems or which have certain features bearing some similarity to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,061, issued Feb. 2, 1965 to Marshall T. Bedol, describes a convertible folding snack table having a rectangular table top with U shaped legs wherein they form a X-shaped stand for the table top. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,004, issued Oct. 10, 1978 to Ralph E. Hines, shows a wheeled tool caddy with a horizontal platform from which a post projects rigidly upward near one margin of the platform. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,744, issued Aug. 13, 1996 to John I. Oman, discloses an engine parts organizer with open bins and a plurality of through holes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,634 B2, issued Feb. 10, 2004 to Alfred Ace Noffsinger, shows a foldable tool cart with a plurality of holes and an upper tray supported by a lower base.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not include all of the features and advantages of the tool storage and bolt organizer device.
The components used in fabricating prior art foldable tray tables and tool caddies are disclosed typically made of metal and require many different parts in the assembly. This can be expensive both in fabrication of extra parts and labor costs for added assembly.